Mon Ketchup! - Rewrite
by PititeYuki
Summary: -Réécriture de MK!- Yuki emménage chez sa meilleure amie pour sa dernière année au lycée. Elle est gentille, courageuse, intelligente, enthousiaste, parfaite .. Non. En vrai elle est timide, jure et rougit en toute occasion, prend la fuite lorsqu'elle ne maitrise pas/plus la situation et surtout lorsqu'elle se trouve face à un garçon.. Bref. C'est pas une guerrière. Et pourtant…
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone !**  
 **Pour celles qui connaissaient déjà ma fiction originale : La voici, la voilà, la version réécrite des aventures de nos deux compères préférés. Je sais que ça fait un moment déjà que la nouvelle est tombée et encore plus longtemps que je vous fais toutes poiroter parce que je n'écrivais pas la suite… Mais vous pouvez maintenant vous régaler ! C'est cadeau les filles ! **_(et en prime vous avez le droit à un gros bisou bien baveux)_ **  
Concernant les changements par rapport à MK!, c'est _principalement_ de la reformulation, un changement global du style d'écriture. Les évènements principaux seront toujours présents (** _possibles ajouts de scènes/dialogues_ ).

 **Pour les nouvelles venues : Bienvenue sur Mon Ketchup! - Rewrite.  
Premièrement, j'espère sincèrement que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de lire la suite.  
Secondement, si vous souhaitez lire la version originale, je vous renvoie à mon profil. Cependant, pour la compréhension de cette fiction, vous n'êtes en aucun cas obligées de lire la première version. MK! - Rewrite est _simplement_ une reformulation.**

 **Pour les modalités habituelles (fréquence de parution des chapitres, justification du rating, etc), le tout sera définit à la fin du chapitre (afin que cette intro ne fasse pas quinze kilomètres,** _parce que je fais preuve de compréhension envers celles qui n'en ont rien à faire et préfèrent aller direct au début du chapitre à proprement parlé_ ).

 **Disclaimer: Tout ce qui fait référence de près ou de loin à l'univers d'Amour Sucré appartient à Chinomoko ( _eh oui, même Castiel…_ ) SAUF la fabuleuse ( _un peu narcissime ne tue pas_ ) Yuki, ainsi que sa meilleure amie, sa famille et les lieux qui n'apparaissent pas dans l'univers du jeu.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _CHAPITRE 1_

Cela faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes que Yuki somnolait au dessus son mug de thé, l'esprit ailleurs.

-Tu vas finir par vous mettre en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas !

-Hmm, grommela l'adolescente.

-Je ne plaisante pas. Tu iras en pyjama s'il le faut, mais tu iras quand même !

L'intéressée décocha un regard noir à son interlocutrice et s'empressa de boire son thé déjà à moitié froid.

-Voilà Mamoune, contente ? Demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant la lèvre supérieure d'un revers de bras avant de se lever avec un sourire exagéré.

-Ne fais pas ça… Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que c'est incorrect ? S'exaspéra sa mère.

-Ouais ouais… Soupira la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il était six heures et demi lorsque Yuki en sortit enfin, la peau rendue écarlate par l'eau chaude. Se rendant ensuite dans sa chambre, elle enfila en vitesse un tee-shirt ample blanc et un legging noir. Après avoir vérifié une dizaine de fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, elle se pressa d'emmener ses bagages dans la voiture qui les amènerait elle et sa meilleure amie à la gare.

-Yu ! S'exclama une voix dans son dos.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de se retourner. Deux bras encerclaient déjà son cou.

-Tu-…tu m'étouffes Naï.

-Oh pardon, je suis désolée ma Yu ! S'excusa-t-elle à moitié paniquée-moitié hilare.

Naïade et Yuki étaient amies depuis leur première année de collège. Naturellement sociable et enjouée, Naïade avait rapidement commencé à parler à Yuki.

A l'inverse, étant plutôt introvertie et timide, Yuki préférait se contenter de cette amitié. Se faire d'autres amis impliquait de faire l'effort d'aller parler à des inconnus. Et parler à des inconnus était hors de question.

Les deux amies furent cependant séparées lorsque Naïade dû emménager dans une autre ville.

-Je sais que t'aimes pas ça du tout mais tu verras, tu vas adorer Sweet Amoris et tu va passer une super année de Terminale ! S'exclama Naïade.

-Je sais pas… A part toi je connais personne là-bas, ronchonna son amie.

-Fais pas genre ! Tu cherchais pas non plus à te faire des amis avant !

Yuki ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma, faute d'idée. Elle finit par croiser les bras et lui tira la langue.

Triomphante, son amie affichait un grand sourire.

-T'en fais pas ! Je vais te présenter des potes, je suis sûre qu'ils vont t'adorer !

L'intéressée ne répondit rien, toujours en désaccord.

-Oh allez soit pas comme ça ! Tiens, je suis sûre que tu vas te trouver un copain, même !

Yuki rougit violemment avant de protester.

-Raconte pas des conneries pareilles, toi !

La réaction de son amie était tellement prévisible que Naïade explosa de rire.

-Et ça te fait marrer… Je plaisante pas Naï, tu sais très bien que je suis pas prête pour ça. Je suis déjà pas foutue de me faire des amies.

Son amie pouffa encore quelques secondes avant de reprendre son calme.

-Tu seras jamais prête à force de dire ça, tu sais.

Yuki allait objecter une seconde fois lorsque sa mère les appela depuis la voiture pour les presser. Une fois les valises en place et les ceintures attachées, la voiture démarra.

Le train venait enfin d'entrer en gare. Tandis que Naïade courait déjà en direction de celui-ci, Yuki traînait les pieds.

Toutes les trois arrivèrent finalement devant la porte du wagon.

-Oh mais nan Maman, pleure pas ! Supplia Yuki en prenant sa mère dans ses bras.

-…Je ne pleure pas, renifla cette dernière, un sourire aux coin des lèvres.

\- Non non, à peine.

La serrant d'avantage dans ses bras, Yuki sentait déjà les larmes lui monter.

Bien qu'elle et sa mère ne soient pas souvent en accord, elle savait qu'elle allait beaucoup lui manquer. Et même si la jeune fille était maintenant âgée de dix-sept ans, elle était loin d'être indépendante et prête à se prendre seule en charge. Heureusement que Naïade était là…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, je l'obligerai à se faire des amis ! Ironisa cette dernière.

Il fallait bien lui reconnaître ça. Naïade avait un don pour se faire des amis. La mère de Yuki en avait bien conscience, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs décidé à lui confier sa fille pour cette dernière année.

-Je compte sur toi, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Les deux filles montèrent finalement dans le train et, après quelques signes d'adieu, ce dernier démarra.

-C'est parti… Murmura Yuki avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège pour essayer de dormir encore un peu.

* * *

Après trois heures de trajet, un thé renversé, cinq tentatives pour fixer son sac à dos qui ne cessait de glisser de son épaule dans le bus et les longs monologues de Naïade sur la beauté des garçons du lycée… Les deux filles arrivèrent enfin à destination.

-Et voilà ton nouveau chez toi! Hurla Naïade avec un grand geste qui failli assommer son amie si cette dernière ne l'avait pas esquivé au dernier moment.

La maison était vraiment immense, comparée à son petit appartement. Construite en pierres blanches et constituée de deux étages, elle surplombait à l'avant et à l'arrière deux petites cours.

-…ki ? Yuki ? Wooh ! Tu vas rester longtemps dehors ? Tu vas finir par gober des mouches avec la bouche grande ouverte comme ça.

Revenant sur terre, la jeune fille se précipita vers Naïade, déjà sur le paillasson.

Franchissant le seuil, elle ne pu s'empêcher de prendre un air ébahit une seconde fois.

-Et bah putain… t'es au courant qu'on est que deux à vivre ici ? Ironisa-t-elle.

-Quel langage… plaisanta son amie.

Yuki lui lança un regard blasé et entra dans la maison pour poser ses affaires.

La première pièce à visiter était composée d'un salon sur la gauche et d'une cuisine-salle à manger sur la droite. Les murs étaient bicolores, séparés par un fin trait noir : La partie supérieure était blanche, l'autre bleue-mer.

Pivotant sur la droite, la jeune fille s'extasia.

\- La classe ! T'as même un mini bar, comme les 'ricains !

-Eh ouais, je sais … répondit Naïade avec fierté.

Yuki étouffa un petit rire et pivota en direction du salon. Une petite table basse en verre était entourée de trois longs canapés en cuir noir. Une télé écran plat était fixée au mur, face au canapé central.

La jeune fille s'exclama une seconde fois en pointant la télé de l'index.

-Sérieusement ?!

Naïade pouffa de rire avant de lui répondre.

-On se fait un film ce soir ?

-Tu me poses vraiment la question?

Il leur fallut un peu plus d'une heure pour ranger l'ensemble de leurs affaires.

-J'imaginais pas qu'on devrait aussi s'occuper de ton bazar… ronchonna Yuki.

-C'est aussi ta maison maintenant, donc mon bazar est également le tien ! Lui répondit Naïade avec fierté.

 _-_ C'est ça oui. Et la marmotte met l'chocolat dans l'papier alu'…

Yuki s'affala sur son nouveau lit avec autant de féminité qu'à son habitude et se glissa sous la couette.

-Tu te couches déjà ?! S'étonna sa meilleure amie.

-J'ai pas réussi à dormir dans le train. Je suis crevée. A plus !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, cette dernière ferma les yeux en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Il était six heures passées lorsque Yuki se redressa. Tâtonnant la commode à la recherche de son téléphone, elle soupira en avisant l'heure qu'il était.

-J'aurais dû mettre un réveil… Je vais galérer à m'endormir ce soir.

Elle se leva finalement après avoir passé quelques minutes à fixer le mur d'un regard absent et s'engagea dans les escaliers pour rejoindre Naïade au salon. Encore toute engourdie par le sommeil, elle rata l'avant-dernière marche et s'étala de tout son long, face contre terre.

-Ça va Yuki ?! Hurla Naïade en accourant, alertée par le bruit.

L'intéressée releva péniblement la tête, jeta un regard noir à son amie et reposa sa joue contre le carrelage froid.

-J'pense que je vais méditer encore un peu…

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait rien, Naïade pouffa de rire. Avant que son amie ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, la sonnette retentit.

Yuki releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'une jeune fille au long cheveux argentés déboula dans l'entrée et s'arrêta, apercevant les deux filles.

Un ange passa.

-…Rosalya, je te présente Yuki. Yuki, Rosalya, commença Naïade, non sans cacher un petit rire.

La jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent fit un sourire et lui tandis la main.

-Tu peux m'appeler Rosa.

Rouge d'embarras, Yuki l'attrapa.

-Merci…

Affichant un grand sourire, Rosa se recula un peu.

-Alors c'est toi la petite Yuki ? Naïou nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais ! Au final, on avait tous hâte de te rencontrer! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Yuki se tourna subitement vers sa meilleure amie.

-Comment ça « tous » ?! C'est qui ça « nous » ?!

-Oh euh… rien ! Je t'expliquerai plus tard ! Rougit-elle.

Visiblement, une discussion s'imposait. Mais pas pour ce soir. Rosalya avait l'air d'être une fille plutôt sympathique et Yuki ne souhaitait pas faire une scène devant elle.

Les joues teintées de rose, cette dernière tentait de retrouver son calme.

Après quelques heures à faire connaissance, un échange de numéros, deux pizzas et quelques films, Rosa finit par se lever **.**

-Déjà une heure du matin… Je vais devoir vous laisser les filles.

-Tu peux rester dormir si tu veux. Vu qu'on est dans la même classe toutes les trois, ça ne pose pas de problème pour les horaires demain matin.

-C'est gentil Naï mais je dois rentrer, j'avais promis à Leigh que je reviendrai avant minuit… C'est le cinquième appel auquel je ne réponds pas, il va vraiment s'inquiéter.

Naïade et Yuki la raccompagnèrent à la porte. Leur faisant un dernier signe de la main, elle sortit son téléphone et disparut.

Fatiguées par cette longue journée, les deux amies fermèrent la maison et décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

* * *

-Aaaaaah ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc Naï?!

Du rap français en guise de réveil. Yuki en avait horreur. Gloussant telle une poule, son amie déboula dans la chambre.

-Oui oh c'est bon ! Au moins, t'a eu aucun mal à émerger.

Yuki soupira, lui tira longuement la langue et se dirigea d'un air faussement joyeux vers la douche. A huit heures et demi, soit trente minutes plus tard, elle rejoignit son amie dans le salon, son sac Eastpak à l'épaule.

-Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux aux ciel.

-Roooh c'est bon, si on peut même plus savourer une bonne douche après avoir été sauvagement réveillée…

-Pas quand tu es sensée avoir cours dans une demi heure, non ! Ricana Naïade. Va prendre ton petit déjeuné en vitesse pour qu'on puisse partir.

Sans prendre la peine de lui jeter un regard ou de lui répondre, Yuki se dirigea vers la porte. Inutile de perdre son temps en parole lorsqu'un simple geste suffisait.

Sa meilleure amie haussa les épaule et la rejoignit, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elles étaient arrivées devant les grilles du lycée.

-Une prison rose… plaisanta Yuki.

-Et encore, t'as vu que l'extérieur, lui répondit son amie avec un clin d'oeil.

Yuki la regarda d'un air désespéré, provoquant l'hilarité de son amie.

Après une courte visite des quelques bâtiments, Rosalya les rejoignit dans le premier couloir. Avisant sa montre, Naïade afficha un air ravi et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

-Bon ! Maintenant que tu connais un peu les lieux, il faut que tu finalises ton inscription. On s'attend devant la salle dans cinq minutes ?

-Mais-…, commença Yuki.

Trop tard. Les deux filles étaient déjà parties en ricanant joyeusement.

 _Lâcheuses_ …

Heureusement pour elle, le lycée n'était pas très grand et elle ne tarda pas à retrouver la salle des délégués.

-Ne reste plus qu'à trouver ce Nathaniel, dit-elle pensivement.

-Je crois bien que c'est de moi qu'il s'agit, intervint une voix juste derrière elle.

Yuki sursauta et pivota en un éclair avec un mine effrayée. Un blondinet se trouvait face à elle.

-…désolé si je t'ai fait peur, s'excusa-t-il immédiatement. Je t'ai entendu dire mon prénom… Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant.

-Euh oui, en fait je dois finaliser mon inscription et on m'a dit de m'adresser à toi… Répondit Yuki sur un ton mal assuré.

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina.

\- Alors c'est toi Yuki Onoha ?

-Je vois que Naïade a parlé de moi à tout le monde… répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

-N-non ! Je suis le délégué, alors c'est moi qui m'occupe des nouveaux ! Naï n'y est pour rien ! S'empressa-t-il de répondre.

 _Naï…_

Yuki nota mentalement le fait qu'il utilise son surnom. Effectivement, elle devait lui en avoir touché deux mots. A qui d'autre avait-elle pu en parler ?

Nathaniel lui tendit finalement sa feuille d'inscription pré-remplie.

-Tu as juste à signer en bas, ici, lui dit-il en indiquant l'endroit. Tu feras officiellement partie des élèves du lycée.

La jeune fille s'empressa de signer, la main un peu tremblante.

-Bienvenue Yuki, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux. On devrait se dépêcher, il ne reste que quelques minutes avant le début du cours.

 _On ?_

Visiblement ils étaient dans la même classe. Lui rendant sa feuille, elle focalisa son attention sur l'emploi du temps qu'il lui tendait.

-Ce serait embêtant de rater le début d'un cours de maths, tenta-t-elle avec un petit sourire timide.

Nathaniel lui souriait à nouveau.

« Il me reste deux-trois trucs à ranger. Tu sais où se trouve la salle ? »

-Hmm oui oui, Naïade m'a montré, t'en fais pas.

-Très bien, on se voit en cours dans ce cas. A toute suite Yuki.

Sur ce, il pivota et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, un paquet de dossiers dans les bras.

Sortant de la salle, la jeune fille se dirigea vers son casier pour y ranger les cours de l'après-midi afin d'alléger son sac. Regardant l'heure sur son téléphone, elle se dépêcha de refermer son sac et son casier et fit volte de face lorsque…

 **BAAAAAAM !**

* * *

 **Fin du premier chapitre !**

 **Comme toujours (et pour celles qui ne savent pas) n'hésitez pas à partager votre avis, ce qui vous a plus ou au contraire vous à brulé les récepteurs rétiniens, si vous avez failli devenir chauves à cause de certaines fautes d'orthographe ou tournures de phrases bien laides comme il faut, etc, etc…  
Toute critique est bonne à prendre.  
** **La seule chose sur laquelle je serai intransigeante, c'est le respect et la politesse: Des formulations correctes (**pas d'insultes, de "c'est nul" sans arguments, ou autres commentaires désagréables **), effort de mise en page (** pas de langage texto, je n'ai rien contre quelques "lol" ou "mdr" en fin de phrase mais évitez d'en mettre derrière chaque mot, _pas besoin d'être Shakespeare pour écrire un minimum correctement …_ _je ne suis tout de même pas une nazi de l'orthographe/grammaire_ **), pas de harcèlement** (j'entends pas là le fameux "poste la suite là !" _que j'ai déjà lu sur d'autres fictions,_ je ne suis pas une machine et si rien n'est posté, c'est que je suis dans l'incapacité de le faire) **…** **Bref, j'imagine que vous avez compris. ^_^  
**

 **Bien évidemment, si vous souhaitez simplement donner un avis positif, ne vous privez pas! Ca m'encourage à écrire la suite, moralement ce n'est pas désagréable, ça me permet de savoir ce qui vous plait (par exemple si je tente une forme d'écriture ou autre) … Donc n'hésitez vraiment pas.**

 **Concernant la modération des reviews et  leur réponse:  
\- J'essaie de répondre à toutes vos reviews (**les vrais reviews, hein, pas les "coucou ça va?", c'est par mp qui faut me les envoyer ceux-là =P ) **, et bien que je n'ai pas forcément le temps d'y répondre le jour-même,j'essaie toujours de le faire au plus vite.  
\- Toute les reviews sont acceptées (**AKA pas besoin de mon approbation pour qu'elle soit publiquement visible), **mais pas de soucis, je suis notifiée par mail dès qu'une review est postée.**

 **Pour ce qui est des MP:  
\- Je ne sais plus si je l'ai énoncé sur mon profil (**allez toujours voir, je me suis un peu amusée dans la rédation ^_^), **donc dans le doute je le remets ici: Je ne mords pas ! Si vous avez des questions (curiosité ou incompréhension concernant un chapitre par exemple), des idées pour les chapitres suivants ou que sais-je, envoyez-moi un mp. J'aime papoter par mp les filles !  
\- Cependant, les règles sont les mêmes que pour les reviews (**orthographe général, pas de langage texto, politesse, tout ça tout ça…).

 **Enfin concernant la fiction en elle-même ** :  
 **\- Ayant vu les conséquences sur la première version, je ne chercherai plus à tenir un certain rythme de parution des chapitres. Je peux très bien sortir un chapitre chaque jour pendant une semaine (LeL) et ne plus en sortir durant 1 mois… La raison est toute simple: perte d'intérêt. J'écris avant tout pour me faire plaisir. Je ne veux pas considérer ma fiction comme un travail** ( _je ne suis pas rémunérée les gens ! 'O'_ ) **ou une quelconque obligation. J'écris parce que j'aime ça.  
\- Cette version de MK! est en soi une refomulation. Il est fort possible que je change certains détails (ajout, principalement ou modification), rajoute des évènements, des dialogues, des descriptions (**pour la compréhension et la visualisation). **Le fond de l'histoire et les évènements majeurs seront conservés. Pour celles qui connaissaient déjà MK!, vous aviez certainement remarqué l'évolution de mon style d'écriture. C'est cette évolution qui a motivée la réécriture de la fiction.  
\- J'ai placé cette fiction en rating M pour la simple et bonne raison que Yuki possède un vocabulaire plutôt … fleuri. De plus, et ne connaissant pas encore la suite (** _après les éléments déjà écris dans la première version_ ) **de l'histoire, je ne veux pas avoir à censurer certaines scènes afin de ne pas enfreindre les conditions de . Ce rating est donc surtout une précaution.**

 **Merci à celles qui ont lu jusqu'à la fin (** _parce que mine de rien c'était long… faites-le moi savoir en review ou mp, histoire que je vous fasse un zoubi virtuel),_ **on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde ! Me voilà enfin en vacances et, pour fêter ça, cadeau de nouvel an ! (si si, cadeau de nouvel an)**  
 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira au moins autant que le premier.**  
 **Bonne lecture à toute et bonne année ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - Amitié**

La jeune fille était entrée en collision avec quelque chose.

-Argh… merde, tu peux pas faire gaff' !? Rouspéta une voix masculine.

Ou plutôt avec quelqu'un.

-Hé, ça va ? S'enquit l'inconnu après un instant d'hésitation.

Toujours étalée en formation étoile de mer, Yuki se redressa péniblement. Se massant l'arrière du crâne, elle releva la tête en direction de son interlocuteur.

Avisant la couleur de ses cheveux, l'adolescente réprima un petit rire.

 _On dirait du ketchup._

-Hm hm, acquiesça-t-elle finalement.

-Fais gaff' la prochaine fois, lui répondit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Sentant ses joues rosir, la jeune fille reporta son attention sur son téléphone. Il restait trois minutes avant le début du cours.

Balbutiant un petit merci, elle s'empressa de rejoindre la salle et toqua à la porte juste avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse.

-Mademoiselle Onoha, je suppose ?

-Oui monsieur, excusez-moi…

-Ca ira pour cette fois.

Le professeur la présenta brièvement au reste de la classe puis lui indiqua une place d'un geste de la main.

-Maintenant allez vous assoir à la place libre au fond à gauche, s'il-vous-plait.

Heureusement pour elle, Naïade et Rosalya étaient installées juste devant la table désignée. Ces dernières l'accueillirent avec deux grands sourires.

Une fois ses affaires sorties, elle s'installa en silence. Le cours allait commencer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et vint claquer contre le mur adjacent.

L'enseignant soupira, visiblement habitué.

-Encore une entrée délicate…

-Comme toujours, répondit l'intéressé.

Trop occupée à compléter son carnet, Yuki n'avait pas remarqué l'individu qui fonçait droit sur elle.

-Bouge de là, gamine ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

Reconnaissant cette voix, la jeune fille releva la tête et lui lança un regard furieux.

Pour qui se prenait-il pour lui parler sur ce ton ?

-Elle a un prénom, déjà, la gamine, répondit-elle sèchement.

Yuki, tout d'abord très fière d'elle, commençait à regretter son insolence. Le jeune homme semblait furieux.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais se ravisa. Affichant un air de défit qui ne lui ressemblait pas, l'adolescente le relança.

-T'as perdu ta langue face de Ketchup ?

-Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et-…

-Et quoi ? Le coupa-t-elle, furieuse.

L'adolescent allait lui répliquer quelque chose lorsque la voix du professeur les interrompit.

-Je vous dérange, peut-être ?

-Oui un p-…,

-Excusez-nous monsieur, le prit-elle de court, non sans lui jeter un regard noir.

L'adolescente décala ses affaires sur la table de droite et s'y installa pour laisser le ketchup prendre sa place. Finalement, le cours commença.

Moins de cinq minutes étaient passées lorsqu'une main lui piqua son carnet de notes.

-Mais-… Commença-t-elle.

Elle se stoppa en voyant son voisin griffonner quelque chose dans la marge.

-Te gêne pas surtout… grommela-t-elle.

Lui rendant finalement, l'insolant croisa les bras et y enfouit son visage. La jeune fille soupira et se pencha finalement pour lire le message.

- **T'avise pas de me reparler sur ce ton là gamine.**

Des menaces. Très original.

- **Tant que tu** **ne** **m'appelleras pas par mon prénom, je continuerai. Ketchup.** Ecrivit-elle à la suite.

Farfouillant dans sa trousse, Yuki finit par trouver son critérium et lui enfonça la mine sur le dessus de la main pour signaler qu'elle avait répondu.

Le jeune homme sursauta et la fusilla du regard avant de reporter son attention sur le papier.

- **Tu m'as pas dit ton prénom de toute façon.**

- **Tu** **ne** **me l'as pas demandé,** répondit-elle.

L'intéressé serra les dents, contrarié qu'elle continue à lui tenir tête.

Se rappelant qu'elle devait se faire des amis, cette dernière soupira et obtempéra.

- **C'est bon t'as gagné. Je m'appelle Yuki** , lui écrivit-elle en tendant son bloc, levant les yeux au ciel.

Victorieux, l'adolescent lui arracha presque ses notes.

- **Castiel.**

La toisant d'un regard glorieux, il replongea dans ses bras qu'il avait de nouveau croisé.

Sa voisine se re-concentra sur le cours, déjà bien entamé. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Castiel fourra sa trousse dans son sac et disparut.

Le reste de la matinée passa plutôt rapidement et midi ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Tu déjeunes avec nous Yu ? Demanda Rosalya.

-Nous ?

-Moi, Rosa, Nath et des amis qu'on aimerait te présenter, lui répondit sa meilleure amie.

Peu encline à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, l'adolescente acquiesça cependant d'un signe de la tête et suivit ses deux amies devant la cafétéria. Là-bas se trouvaient déjà Nathaniel et trois autres personnes.

Les désignant tour à tour, Naïade commençait les présentations.

-Je te présente Violette, dit-elle en désignant une fille au cheveux violets et au sourire hésitant.

Yuki lui sourit timidement et reporta son attention sur sa voisine. Grande et fine, les cheveux courts et noirs, elle semblait pleine d'assurance.

-Yu, Kim, continua-t-elle.

-Yo ! Répondit cette dernière d'un signe de la main.

A côté d'elle patientait calmement un jeune homme au style particulier, la fixant de ses yeux vairons.

-Je te présente Lysandre. Lysandre, Yuki ! Indiqua-t-elle d'un geste théâtrale.

-Ravi de te rencontrer, dit-il avec un sourire poli.

-Et voici Iris, finit-elle en désignant une adolescente aux cheveux roux. Castiel devait manger avec nous mais finalement il préfère sécher…

Une fois les présentations terminées, tous se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Ils choisirent leurs plats et se dirigèrent vers une table de huit. Chacun mangeait avec bon appétit lorsqu'Iris engagea la conversation.

-Alors comme ça vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, toi et Naï ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, depuis le collège… Répondit timidement l'intéressée.

Yuki était mal à l'aise, peu habituée à parler devant autant de personnes qu'elle connaissait si peu. Elle se souvenait cependant de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa meilleure amie dans la train, la veille.

 _Fais-toi des amis… tu as dit que tu ferais des efforts !_

-Et vous, vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle soudain à l'ensemble du groupe.

-On se connait depuis l'enfance avec Lysandre et Iris, lui répondit Rosalya.

-Et moi je les connais tous depuis la Seconde, quand j'ai emménagé, continua Naïade.

-D'ailleurs tu t'souviens d'la première fois qu'on s'est parlé ? Plaisanta Kim.

-Ah oui ! Dit-elle en riant. Je t'ai presque assommé !

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se mit à rire son tour.

-J'aurais pas eu un œil au beurre noir si t'm'avais pas envoyé ta raquette d'badminton dans la tête !

-Tu sais quoi ? Ma rencontre avec Yuki était encore plus épique !

Celle-ci pivota vers sa meilleure amie, la cuillère au bec, les yeux grands ouverts dans une expression d'horreur.

-Raconte ! S'exclama Rosalya.

-On était aussi en sport, tout le monde était déjà dans la salle. J'étais en retard ce jour là, du coup j'ai couru aux vestiaires pour me changer. Deviner qui y était à poil ?!

Yuki laissa tomber son couvert, les joues teintées de rose.

-Naï ! J'étais déjà en maillot de bain ! Protesta-t-elle, rouge écarlate.

Les rires s'intensifièrent et la conversation fini heureusement par dériver. Commençant à se détendre et à parler librement, la jeune fille se joignit de nouveau à la conversation en racontant quelques anecdotes sur les bêtises qu'elle avait pu faire avec son amie durant le collège.

Le déjeuner prit fin dans la bonne humeur et la journée passa, se terminant sur un cours de philosophie, matière particulièrement appréciée par l'adolescente. Après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à leurs amis, les deux filles quittèrent le lycée. Une fois rentrées, elle se dépêchèrent de finir leurs devoirs afin de dîner devant une série. Elles discutèrent ensuite jusqu'à vingt-trois heures.

-Tiens, en parlant de mec… T'as repéré quelqu'un ? Lança Naïade avec un clin d'oeil.

-Si j'ai repéré quelqu'un ? Naïou… ça fait même pas une journée que je suis inscrite ! S'exaspéra Yuki. En plus j'ai pratiquement passé la journée avec toi.

-T'as bien parlé avec Castiel, ce matin.

L'intéressée recracha le verre d'eau qu'elle venait de se servir.

-Et alors !? … Ca veut rien dire.

-Vous avez parlez, c'est déjà un début ! Insista-t-elle.

-On s'est surtout engueulé, oui.

-Je l'ai pourtant vu sourire.

-Normal. Il était fière comme un coq parce que j'ai cédé avant lui.

Sa meilleure amie haussa un sourcil. Elle lui expliqua alors l'incident s'étant produit dans le couloir.

Naïade pouffa de rire.

-Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait été en colère.

-Mais j'ai pas fait exprès ! Se défendit-elle.

L'hilarité de sa camarade s'amplifia.

-Bref. Il m'a traité de gamine, ça m'a saoulé, je l'ai traité de ketchup… Et il a pas tellement apprécié.

Sa voisine de canapé se tenait à présent les côtes. La jeune fille leva les yeux au soleil et finit par sourire. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, la conversation avec l'adolescent était ridicule…

-J'ai riposté en lui disant que tant qu'il continuait avec ce surnom, je continuerai à l'appeler comme ça…

-Et ensuite ?

-…J'ai fini par céder. C'est moi qui lui ai donné mon prénom.

Les gloussements reprirent.

-C'est ça, moque-toi. Il a quand même fini par me donner le sien ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Son amie lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus.

-Arrête avec ça !

Naïade mima un bisou et les joues de son amie s'empourprèrent. S'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé, cette dernière croisa les bras.

-Oh allez, le prend pas comme ça Yu…

L'intéressée finit par se redresser et soupira.

-De toute façon on n'est même pas amis, répliqua-t-elle d'un air renfrogné.

-Il t'a donné son prénom. Crois-moi, c'est un bon début…

Yuki pouffa d'un air peu convaincu et le débat fut clos. Les deux amis débarrassèrent leurs assiettes avant d'aller se coucher et, souhaitant une bonne nuit à sa meilleure amie, l'adolescente se mit en pyjama et se glissa sous la couette. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit avec un peu de mal, les images de la journée passée tourbillonnant dans son esprit.

* * *

 **Et voilà, chapitre terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plus, que ce soit une "relecture" pour les anciennes ou une "découverte" pour les nouvelles lectrices. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos critiques, à dénoncer mes erreurs, etc. Ca m'aide à progresser et ça me motive beaucoup.  
Merci à toutes celles qui ont déjà fav' et merci beaucoup à Sinouu pour sa review. =)**

 **See you !**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Je ne suis toujours pas décédée, n'ayez crainte. Et pour preuve, voici le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres. Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Disclaimer : AS ne m'appartient toujours pas…_**

* * *

Il était quatre heures du matin lorsque Yuki fut réveillée par la faim. Manger une simple tranche de dinde et trois feuilles de salades hier soir n'avait visiblement pas suffis.

Poussant un long soupir, la jeune fille rejeta sa couverture et enfila un sweat noir puis se dirigea à tâtons vers la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée.

' _Nan, je peux plus faire ça'_ pensa-t-elle avant de refermer la porte du réfrigérateur, renonçant à prendre du jus de poire. L'adolescente préféra chercher un verre qu'elle rempli d'un peu d'eau du robinet qu'elle bu le plus lentement possible. Après quelques minutes à patienter et constatant la persistance de cette sensation désagréable qui la prenait au ventre, elle opta pour un second.

'C _a finira par disparaitre_ '

Yuki reposa le récipient dans l'évier et se dirigea vers le canapé. Ne sachant trop quoi faire à une heure pareil, elle ouvrit son ordinateur et, machinalement, ouvra trois onglets : Facenoob, Eldoria et DevienAr.

Après avoir checké ce qui l'intéressait sur les deux derniers, elle les ferma et se concentra sur le premier. Six nouvelles notifications étaient apparues depuis hier après-midi : cinq demandes d'amitiés et une invitation à un groupe.

 _ **Naïade Bruo vous a invité à rejoindre la page « Terminale mixte 1 - Lycée Sweet Amoris » hier à 00:10.**_

' _Elle aurait pu me le dire directement…'_ ronchonna-t-elle mentalement.

Sur ladite page figurait déjà une photo de groupe. Bien qu'elle ne soit arrivée que depuis peu, la jeune fille y reconnu quelques visages : Naïade, Lysandre, Rosalya, Violette, Iris et Castiel.

' _Il est mieux quand il souris comme ça'_ songea-t-elle en avisant le visage du jeune homme habillé d'un léger sourire en coin.

 _ **Rosalya vous a envoyé une demande en ami, hier à 00:13.**_

 _ **Nathaniel vous a envoyé une demande en ami, hier à 21:20.**_

 _ **Iris vous a envoyé une demande en ami, hier à 19:30.**_

Bien que sentant sont coeur s'accélérer légèrement, elle accepta sans plus attendre. Les choses commençaient vraisemblablement bien cette année.

« Déjà de bout ? » Yuki sursauta et referma d'un coup son ordinateur posé sur ses genoux en entendant la petite voix de sa meilleure amie. « Oh, tu caches quelque chose ? » Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

« Uh ? Nan ! Nan tu m'as surpris, c'est tout ! »

Naïade éclata de rire et s'assit à côté de son amie. « Je plaisante. Je plaisante… Mais tu es levée très tôt dis-moi, ça ne va pas ? » L'intéressée resta silencieuse, le regard dans le vide. « Eh oh Yuki, tout va bien ? S'il y a un problème tu sais que tu peux m'en parler. »

« Uh ? Non, tout va bien ! » répondit-elle avec grand sourire. Ce dernier aurait pu paraitre anodin, cependant Naïade connaissait bien la jeune fille. Bien qu'inquiète, elle ne fit aucune remarque. « Bon, et si on allait faire un tour au centre ville ? »

« Avec plaisir ! »

A 8h30, les deux adolescentes quittèrent la maison et se dirigèrent vers leur destination. Bien que décrit avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme par sa meilleure amie, le dit centre ville n'était pas plus grand qu'un mouchoir de poche : une bijouterie, un boutique de vêtement, un bazar et une banque, voilà tout ce qu'il y avait…

Voyant le regard désespéré de la jeune fille, Naïade pouffa de rire. « Attends un peu avant de vouloir te pendre à une corde » plaisanta-t-elle. En effet, après quelques zigzags, les deux lycéennes débouchèrent devant un petit magasin de musique accolé à un second dédié aux jeux vidéo.

« Noooooon! » Hurla Yuki, trop heureuse d'avoir enfin quelque chose d'intéressant.

« J'étais sure que tu réagirais comme ça »

« Comment ne pas réagir comme ça ?! » dit-elle, totalement excitée.

 _« Je sais à qui te présenter la prochaine fois…_ » chuchota Naïade, assez bas pour que son amie ne puisse comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Uh ? »

« Non rien. Bon on entre où on attend l'apocalypse ? » Ricana-t-elle.

« L'apocalypse va attendre un peu, moi j'ai du pain sur la planche ». Yuki se frotta les mains en regardant les deux boutiques tour à tour. « Bon… par où on commence? »

« On ? Non non, je rentre pas avec une folle furieuse comme toi. Je vais plutôt voir du côté des vêtements. Disons qu'on se retrouve ici dans trente minutes ? »

L'intéressée avala sa salive avec difficulté, déjà stressée à l'idée d'être seule. Mais bien que peu à l'aise, elle était déterminée à montrer à son amie qu'elle voulait changer. « Ca marche ! ».

Après cela, son amie lui fit un gigantesque sourire et s'en alla en trottinant. La jeune fille inspira à un grand coup et se tourna à nouveau face aux deux magasins. « Commençons par la musique »

Yuki était une grande adepte de musique. Passer une journée entière sans en écouter relevait probablement du miracle. Pop, Rock, Pop-rock, Regge, Classique… Ses styles de prédilections étaient aussi nombreux que variés.

Après une heure à chercher un CD qu'elle ne possédait pas déjà, l'adolescente commençait à désespérer.

' _Sérieusement, tout le monde n'écoute que du jazz ici ou quoi ?!'_

Se dirigeant finalement vers la sortie, la jeune femme s'arrêta net. « Enfin ! » S'écria-t-elle en apercevant un album d'Aerosmith. Yuki possédait déjà un exemplaire mais, l'ayant oublié chez sa mère, elle décida tout de même de passer en caisse. De plus, et telle une sorte de récompense, elle souhaitait ramener quelque chose qu'elle aurait acheté seule pour elle-même. Une fois payé, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la boutique de jeux vidéo.

Bien que n'ayant pas ramené sa PS4 avec elle, la jeune lycéenne entra dans le magasin. ' _Ca me motivera à la ramener la prochaine fois, comme ça_ ' pensa-t-elle. Et en effet, après un certain temps à fouiller les différents rayons, l'adolescente fini par tomber sur le dernier jeu sortie en date. « Awesome ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de se ruer vers la caisse. Ruinée mais heureuse, Yuki s'empressa de pivoter pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie à l'extérieur.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de réaliser qu'une personne passait devant elle et se cogna contre elle de plein fouet, faisant tomber son CD d'Aerosmith au passage. Se massant le front, la jeune fille ronchonna mentalement. ' _Ca devient une habitude là_ '

« Mais c'est pas possible, encore toi ?! » rouspéta une voix à présent familière.

« KETCHUP ?! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Mais tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, sale Gamine !? »

Yuki entre-ouvra la bouche puis la referma, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Encore trop ébahit pour ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un mouvement, c'est Castiel qui se pencha pour ramasser le CD gisant à ses pieds. « T'écoute du rock, toi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« C'est si étonnant que ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle du tac-au-tac avec un regard de dédain suprême, comme sortie de sa transe.

« Bah… t'es un fille »

« Wow » s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton faussement surpris. « Bonjour le cliché ».

Le jeune homme soupira et lui tandis son CD et, au moment où l'adolescente s'en saisie, leur main se frôlèrent. Avisant le visage rouge écarlate de la demoiselle, Castiel ricana.

« Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? » demanda-t-il, hilare.

« Dans tes rêve » protesta-t-elle un peu trop rapidement et agressivement pour être convaincante, ayant pour seul résultat d'attiser le rire de l'adolescent.

« Tu mens super bien, dis donc »

Ne sachant que répondre, Yuki le fusilla du regard et s'en alla en troisième vitesse et retrouva son amie qui l'attendait déjà à l'endroit prévu. Toute essoufflée, la jeune fille tenta de regagner son calme et de paraitre sereine.

« Bah alors, ça va p- » commença Naïade. Avisant son visage couleur coquelicot, la jeune lycéenne jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de son amie, Castiel se trouvant toujours dans le magasin. « Oh. Je vois » Ricana-t-elle.

« Non non t'as rien vu, t'es aveugle même. Allez on y va ». L'adolescente fit pivoter son amie, hilare, et la poussa dans le dos dans l'idée de fuir ce maudit lieu.

* * *

J'ai conscience que ce chapitre est assez court ( _je suis passée professionnelle de l'euphémisme voyez-vous_ ) mais je pense qu'il est plus judicieux d'écrire peu mais _relativement_ (huhu) souvent afin favoriser la qualité. Je suis tombée dans le piège de la _quantité over qualité_ et … vous avez pu constater le résultat. ^^'

A la prochaine ! :*


End file.
